Systems that use human gestures as inputs are known. In those systems, a user action may be captured by sensors or cameras and recognized as a gesture input using a dictionary compiled with definitions of standard gestures. For example, a gesture input may be recognized upon a determination that a probability of a user's finger movement on a touch sensitive screen matching a gesture definition provided by the dictionary has exceeded a predetermined probability.
Systems that require users to successfully perform defined gestures are known. In those systems, a user may be required to perform a defined gesture for a number of times in a training mode before the user may proceed with the systems. For example, a user may be required to perform a finger swipe in a defined upward motion (e.g., to initiate a “jump”) for three times in a game tutorial.